ibgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Guertena's Works
The following is a list of all paintings and sculptures found in the game ''Ib''. :Note: Work titles that have ???'s in them are titles that Ib cannot read without Garry. A *A Chef's Talent *[[A Well-Meaning Hell|A Well-Meaning ??? (Hell)]] *??? (Abstract) Art *''???'' (Abyss) of the Deep *Ah *A Place Out of Reach *??? (Annulated) Woman *Apple Born of a Tree *A ??? (Spectacle) of Blood *Aspiration B *Bashful Glance *Beach ??? (Isolation) *The Beauty of ??? (Blanc) *Beyond ??? (Halcyon) Skies *Birth of the Copernicus Revolution *Bitter Fruit *Blue Button *Breath *Butterfly C *Carrie Careless and the Galette des Rois *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Clown *Concealed Secret *The Coughing Man *Couple *??? (Couplet) Towers *??? (Cycloptic) Smile D *Death of the Individual *??? (Deja Vu) *Depths *Devotion to Custody *Drinking in the Night E *''???'' (Embodiment) of Spirit *Enlightenment *Epilogue *Eternal Blessing F *??? (Fabricated) World *Feeling *Final Stage *Fisherman *Fishing Hook *Fleeting Thoughts on a Moonlit Night *Flexible Stone *Flowers of Jealousy *The Force of Quarrel *Forgotten Portrait 1 *??? (Forsaken Shelter) Under Cloth *??? (Fusion) G *[[The Geometrical Fish |The ??? (Geometrical) Fish]] *Girl *Glass of ??? (Antipodes) *Green Button *Grieving/Blessed Bride *Grieving/Blessed Groom * Guertena H *The Hanged Man *Hard-to-Wake Man *Heart in Custody *Heart Wounds *Heartbeat *Heavenly Thread *Horizon View I *Illusion *Incomplete Youth *??? (Insomnia) Coffin J *Jewel Box of ??? (Temptation) *Juggling L *The Lady in Blue *The Lady in Green *The Lady in Red *The Lady in Yellow *Lady Taking the Newspaper *Lady With/Without Her Umbrella *Last Chapter *Light Within the Canvas M *Malice's True Form *Marvelous Night *Mary *Mayhem of Color *??? (Melancholy) *Milk Puzzle *??? (Misshapen) Diamond *Mistake N *Night-Owl Man O *??? (Overfilled) Night Sky P *Peacock Pattern *??? (Peep) *Place of Warmth *??? (Prelude) to Wine *The Process of Execution *Prologue *Puzzle Q *Queen of High Society R *Red Button *Red Eyes *Reserved Seat S *Selfless Guard *Separation *Serpent’s ??? (Spirit) *The Sky Seen From A Hill *Smoking ??? (Gentleman) *Sorrowful/Blessed Bride's Left Hand *Sorrowful/Blessed Bride's Right Hand *Soul-???ing (Sapping) ??? (Throng) *??? (Spectacle) of Century's End *??? (Still Life) on Table *Stirred Up *Strained Ear *??? (Stubborn) Twins T *Taste-Cleansing Tree *Tattletale *Three Crows and Five Fish *Tones of the Dark Gallery 2 *Truant Seconds Hand *??? (Tryst) After Death *??? (Twinkling) of ??? (Crystals) and Stars U *Uh *Unbalanced Box *Untitled W *??? (Wariness) *Wine Sofa *Worry Y *Your Dark Figure Unnamed/Other The following is a list of misc. and/or unnamed paintings. *Blade *Blue Door *Claw/Hand *Coffee and Cake *Disturbing Doll *Flower-eating Painting *Hanging Dolls *Lips *Mannequin Faces *Mannequin Heads *Moon *Music Note with "Out" on it *Naked Woman *Red Handprint *Spitting Painting *White Snake *Unnamed painting of an Ant *Unnamed painting of a Bee *Unnamed painting of a Butterfly *Unnamed painting of a Ladybug *Unnamed painting of a Mannequin Head *Unnamed painting of a Spider *Unnamed painting of an Anthill *Unnamed painting of an Iceberg *Unnamed painting of a Hanged Ib *Unnamed painting that spits at you *Unnamed painting of a rose *Unnamed painting of a woman *White painting with the number 9 *The Liars: **Blue **Brown **Green **Red **White **Yellow 1. This will only appear if you receive the "Forgotten Portrait" ending. 2. This will only appear during the A Painting's Demise ending. Category:Guides Category:Guertena's Works Category:Disambiguations Category:Paintings Category:Sculptures Category:Enemies Category:Unnamed Works Category:Unreadable Paintings Category:Unreadable Sculptures Category:Readable Paintings Category:Readable Sculptures Category:Main Enemies Category:Secondary Enemies Category:Other Enemies Category:Minor Enemies